Alola's Aura Guardian
by KingzzofThewest
Summary: What happens when previous foes of Ash are after him and whatever is left of his kind and all of the legendary pokemon? What happens when Ash masters the power of being a guardian? Will he be the one to save the Pokemon World? No Shipping yet at least. Characters will change


**Welcome to my 2** **nd** **fanfic! Oh yeah I start school tomorrow so there isn't gonna be a lot of posts or shit I guess.**

 **So anyways this is about Ash discovering he has Aura when in Alola and has Infernape, Charizard, and Greninja! So yeah I hope you enjoy it! Rated M also!**

 **Chapter 1: He's the chosen one**

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" a raven haired trainer said to his Pikachu."Pikaa-Chuu!" said the yellow mouse or rat whatever it is as he landed an attack on 3 Zubats who belonged to some Team Skull grunts. All 3 Zubats fainted and the grunts were out of Pokemon. "Zubat, No!" they yelled. After they returned the Zubats to their pokeballs, one of the grunts said "Watch out you little piece of shit, we coming fo ya ass next time." as they walked away. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and Ash simply said "if they keep coming back, we'll just whoop their ass over and over again." "Pika Pika" (That's right bruh). After that incident, Ash's body started feeling a little odd. "Eh, probably just hungry." Ash said as he shook it off. The now 15 year old trainer and his loyal partner headed to the school as it was about to begin. "Alola Ash!" everyone said to him. "Alola guys!" Ash said back to them. Just he said it, his body started to feel weird again, but this time something was glowing out of Ash's arms and hands. Everyone gasped as Kukui started saying "No fucking way." As he was the only one, knowing what was happening to Ash. "Ash, what's going on?" Mallow asked. "I-I have no fucking clue." Ash said. Then Kiawe started to realize what was happening to Ash "It can't be."

"Can't be what Kiawe?" said Ash, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles.

Well, uh Ash is starting to discover he's becoming an Aura Guardian." Kiawe said.

"AURA GUARDIAN!?" everyone said shock and stunned aside from Kukui and Kiawe. As the glowing light when away, everyone was well, speechless and shocked at what just happened. "So uh what is the point of an Aura Guardian." Lana asked. "Well an Aura Guardian is someone that has the power to be able to do telepathic things with Pokemon, able to sense auras of Pokemon and humans, and other things." Kukui explained. "Hey ,I remember someone that I met who was an Aura Guardian in Hoenn." Ash said. Everyone looked at him wanting to hear the story. "Can you tell us about it?" Lillie asked. "His name was Aaron but many people called him Sir Aaron-(just insert what happened to Aaron and Lucario in… was it Lucario and Mystery Mew or whatever it is called sorry I forgot)." As Ash finished his story, everyone was in awe about what happened even if it was sad. "It sure is fucking cool to hear all your stories and stuff that you did before coming here." Sophocles said as everyone agreed with him. "Appreciate it." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head. Just then, they heard an explosion by the beach

"What the hell was that?" Ash said. "Let's go find out what's happening." Kukui said as everyone made their way to the beach. As they went to the beach, Ash froze in his tracks and looked in shock as he saw a woman who looked she has that Robocop visor where her eyes were, a thing on her wrist that turns things to stone, and a Salamance all too familiar to know. "Hunter J!?" Ash said. "I thought we killed you in Sinnoh? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well if it isn't the piece of shit and his Pikachu." She said as she smirked. "You aren't going to win this time in trying to stop me from getting any legendary Pokemon." She said. "Salamance use Hyper Beam on the brat and that ugly ass Pikachu" she ordered. "Ash watch out!" everyone said. Pikachu was able to dodge the attack but Ash? Well it was too late for the Kanto Native to even dodge as it directly hit him. "Ash!? NOOO!" Everyone said. "Why you bas-huh?" Kiawe was about say until… everyone saw Ash standing still looking at the ground. "Wha- What's happening?" Lillie asked as everyone had the same reaction she had (even J as well had a shocked expression). Ash, who was standing still was now looking at J right in the eyes except his eyes turned blue as his voice turned into anger and rage "DO NOT MESS WITH ME YOU WHORE." Everyone was in shock of what happened. Ash is still alive? How? Turning back their attention to Ash now, his friends were all speechless as they saw Ash summoning a blue circle in his hand. "Hey isn't that-"Lana was about to say until Kukui interrupted her and said "Yes, it is Aura Sphere." "Isn't that a move only Pokemon can use." Mallow said as she was confused. "Well, when you are an Aura Guardian, legend says you can master things like Aura Sphere." Kiawe said to Mallow and the rest of the group. J and Salamance both dodged the Aura Sphere, but both were still stunned with what happened. "Greninja, Charizard, and Infernape I choose you." Ash said as the 3 pokemon came out.

Immediately Ash-Greninja was starting to be in full affect while Infernape's blaze ability activated also realizing who he or they were fighting while Charizard let out a loud roar that shook the whole place. Ash's friends were even more shocked and amazed by Ash-Greninja, Infernape's blaze and Charizard's… uhh power…I guess. It will work whatever. In a pretty deep voice, Ash said "GRENINJA USE WATER SHURIKEN, INFERNAPE USE FLARE BLTIZ, CHARIZARD USE DRAGON RAGE, AND PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!" Ash yelled to his pokemon while he himself activated a another Aura Sphere. All attacks directly hit J and Salamance which sent them flying into the sky and eventually disappearing. After that Ash whose eyes went back to amber now and his pokemon who are now much more relaxed, returned his pokemon aside from Pikachu then looked at his friends who jaws dropped. "Uh A-Ash how d-did you do all of that?" Sophocles asked. "I guess it just happened, I mean I was angry as fuck that she tried to kill so I guess it just activated." "W-Wow thanks for saving us tho." Lillie said with a blush as everyone agreed. "Ah, it was nothing." Ash said sheepishly. "Well why don't we go back to the school and just uhhh recover from what just happened." Kukui said. They all agreed with everyone trying to process what the hell just happened.

 **Well there is the first chapter hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in chapter 2!**


End file.
